


Quiet Distaste

by mbeth



Series: Quiet Distaste [1]
Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Blackmail, Consent Issues, Doctor/Patient, Drug Use, Hate Sex, Light Bondage, M/M, Masturbation, Oral Sex, Power Dynamics, Power Play, Sex Tapes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-14
Updated: 2017-06-20
Packaged: 2018-11-13 22:04:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11194356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mbeth/pseuds/mbeth
Summary: Will Graham and Frederick Chilton have blackmail on one another and come to an agreement.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So this is just a first chapter, and I'm a total creepo. But anyway! Hopefully I end up finishing this story (it's going to be short and sweet and slutty) soon. More smut to come!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So it's definitely headcanon to me that Chilton listens to normal music, but pretends he only listens to ~sophisticated~ stuff. That's sort of what started this story. So there's just enough story for this to not be straight porn, but it still gets slutty.

Frederick was sitting at his desk, headphones on, mouthing the end of his Mont Blanc pen. There was paperwork haphazardly stacked in front of him and the sensory distraction of music and oral fixation helped him work through the tedious task of signing _here_ and initialling _here_.

He spun in his chair lazily, turning his back to the door of his office and resting his feet, legs crossed at the ankles, on the lowest shelf of books. Frederick cocked a crooked smiled as he noticed the toe of his oxfords had scuffed the spine of a psychological journal written by Hannibal Lecter. He pursed his lips and rolled his green eyes in an irreverent and slightly spiteful shrug as his attention fell back on the pile of papers in his lap.

The track playing through his headphones changed to a more upbeat song of which Frederick was particularly fond. The twiddling of his pen slowly transformed into rhythmic tapping and playful conducting and began moving his shoulders and bobbing his head while he silently mouthed the lyrics to himself, back still turned to his office door.

"Like a sex machine ready to reload," Frederick sang the phrase aloud quietly but enthusiastically.

"And here I was expecting Goldberg Variations," a permanently unimpressed voice sounded from behind him.

Startled, Frederick pulled the headphones down around his neck and spun his chair around to face Will Graham. As the chair spun, the headphone cord pulled taut and released, playing the music through the main speakers.

Will looked amused, the left corner of his lips raising in a small, jerky movement as Fredrick moved frantically to mute the music.

A stuttered laugh escaped Frederick in a teeth-baring, embarrassed smile. "I," he paused, standing to greet Will "I should think of some clever way to explain that, shouldn't I?"

Will tilted his head with an upward twitch to his brow and his lips softly stretching into a smile. "I actually like Queen."

There was a moment of silence between them as Will seemed to be appraising Frederick. Stirring under his gaze, Frederick averted his glance several times like a pendulum, always coming back to lock eyes with Will."Why are you here, Mr. Graham?" Frederick carefully paced to the other side of his desk, head bowed slightly.

Will's face seemed to suddenly illuminate. "Jack was supposed to come, but things came up."

Fredrick let out a small sigh. "So my humiliation was a happy coincidence rather than your sole purpose." His words were dry and sarcastic. "Best news I've heard all day."

"Shitty day then."

Frederick shot a flippant and close-lipped smile at Will. "Is there something you want, Mr. Graham?"

Will casually collapsed in the leather chair that faced Dr. Chilton's desk and looked up at him, eyes wide and lips parted as a breath escaped him. "Awkwardly enough, I'm here to get official information and recordings about my time spent here and our," Will paused and added a knowing nod, "conversations."

Frederick huffed and the corner of his desk pressed a hard line into the back of his legs as he leaned against the furniture. "You want me to throw the confidentiality agreement out the window, I suppose?"

"No," Will smiled. "I want you to fuck the confidentiality agreement." The way Will's teeth pressed into his own lip when he said the word 'fuck' made more of an impression than his words had.

There was a tight tension between them until Fredrick finally spoke with a cheeky grin, eyes squinted sarcastically. "Well Mr. Graham, I regret to inform you that I've destroyed all audio and visual recordings of your time here." Frederick shifted his weight against the desk, one hand gripping the derby handle of his leaning cane, the other smoothing the front of his expensive trousers.

"No you didn't, Frederick." Will's squinted eyes shifted downward and he had a wide incredulous smile that stretched dimples onto the skin of his stubbled cheeks. There was almost a laugh in his voice.

Frederick straightened himself and rolled his shoulders back. "Everything I haven't already shown to Jack Crawford,” he assured.

Will’s eyes fixed on Frederick’s, concentrating a certain heat behind them. Rubbing his dark stubble, Frederick tongued the tip of his canine tooth and looked at the ceiling. “They’re not here, Will.” He ran his hand down the front of his own throat and matched the glance to Will’s dark ocean eyes.

“We’re back at Will now,” he said softly as he stood. As Will dominated his personal space, Frederick took a sidestep, preventing their faces from brushing against one another, and exhaled a breathy laugh. Frederick bit his bottom lip and his eyes wandered.

“If you’d like,” he spoke sharply and bowed out of the conversation with a raised brow, walking to the door of the office with the help of his cane. He handled the brass knob delicately and opened the door. “Now if you’ll excuse me, I have work to do.”

“Sure,” Will said, taking slow and deliberate steps towards the door, crossing his feet in front of one another as he made his way. He stopped a few inches from Frederick and inhaled loudly before adding, “Your house then?”

“Excuse me?” Frederick brushed a hand through the dark waves of his hair, setting it back with the droplets of sweat and oils that had accumulated on his forehead.

“The recordings are at your house,” Will repeated.

The two men stood, faces inches from one another and just smiled politely. It was a stalemate. Frederick cocked his eyebrow as his grin spread wider, neither agreeing nor negating.

“I’ll swing by and we’ll talk about this later.” Will’s voice split the sentence into unusual emphases when he dragged out the word talk and accentuated the harshness at the end.

Frederick turned his head to keep his eyes from rolling as he shut the door behind Will Graham. He walked back to his desk, sat down, and poured himself a glass of scotch.

Later that night, he poured himself another glass of scotch. Frederick took the decanter from the liquor cabinet and placed it on the island in his kitchen. The white of the tiles reflected the crystal of the glass and decanter, creating sparkles that danced in the moonlight. He watched the caramel liquid invade in swirls as the glass filled and sighed deeply. He just stood there drinking his glass, a bit heavy handed, and refilled the glass before emptying it entirely.

He walked into his office, which was as cold and unwelcoming as the rest of his house, and opened his personal computer. Frederick then opened the left drawer of the desk and filtered through receipt, bills, and miscellaneous paperwork before landing his tapering fingers on a prescription pill bottle with his name on it.

_Oxycodone._

He opened the bottle and emptied it into his hand, White pills rolled around and loose glistening powder collected in the center line of his palm. He emptied it further and a small flash drive toppled out.

A video immediately began playing once he inserted the flash drive into his computer. In the video, it was dark but he could see two figures, one fastened to a chair and the other standing tall with a feigned sense of power. It was he and Will Graham.

_Will’s face was severe in the lighting as his face looked slightly frightened. “Sharing stories of the unorthodox?” No, he wasn’t scared, he was indignant._

_“Sign here,” Frederick said, holding a clipboard in front of Will’s hand, wearing an overconfident smile_.

_With a careful dance of a pen, the paper was signed and the clear sodium amytal turned a crystalline shade of pink as it made contact with Will’s vein._

_Orderlies left the room and Dr. Chilton moved to stand directly in front of Will, tightly gripping the knob of his cane. He investigated Will, creeping ever closer like one would to a caged animal, and seemed to worry about the sloppy way Will’s eyes now rolled around in his skull and his full lips hung open._

_“Will?” He asked, throwing his cane upwards and catching it to grip the shaft. Frederick carefully prodded the divot below Will’s shoulder with the handle. The grey fabric of Will’s jumpsuit deflated around the brass knob and Chilton could feel that he was nudging firmly into Will’s chest. Will didn’t move._

At this point, Frederick leaned back in his chair and inattentively palmed his groin, watching the video play out on his screen.

_Dr. Chilton moved closer and stayed his trembling hand on Will’s shoulder, shaking him lightly. As he moved him, the light caught his gold ring and caused a flickering glare in the camera that subsided as Will rolled his face to look at Frederick._

_“Will are you okay?” Frederick’s concern hushed his voice. Will nodded, eyelids heavy_.

His hand wove under the brim of his trousers as he slouched deeper into the chair, his back practically a straight line from his neck to the crook of his knees. He took time running his fingers over the scar that stretched down his skin, down the thin patch of hair that lead from his navel to his groin, grazing the skin and sending shivers through his body.

_Will whispered something to Chilton while wearing a defiant smile. A look of quiet distaste combed over Frederick’s face as he straightened his posture and took backwards steps away from Will._

He wrapped his fingers around his cock and began stroking. Frederick rolled his head to the side, keeping his eyes focused on the screen of his computer. He enjoyed watching himself just as much as he enjoyed watching Will. He enjoyed watching the powerplay and how helpless Will was. He liked watching that, even as helpless as Will was, Will was still able to get a rise out of him. His nerves felt like they were on fire as he arched into his hand, gripping tighter and trusting harder.

At that moment, his doorbell rang. Startled, Frederick lost his release and slammed his computer with a frustrated expletive. He buttoned his pants and wove through his house to his front door.

Will was standing outside.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm trying to add the sluttiness in as early as possible without making it too much of a characteristic jump. I'm not *quite* there yet.....

Frederick cracked open the door to look at Will who seemed to be casually admiring the architecture of the front stoop. He waited to catch Will's eyes before muttering, "Good evening, Mr. Graham." Frederick peeked his face further through the threshold and tersely added, "What can I do for you?"

 "I said I'd swing by later," Will said nonchalantly, pulling his glasses off his face and cleaning them on his flannel shirt. "This is later." He placed his glasses back on the sharp bridge of his nose.

 Frederick let Will in with a sigh. "I perceived 'later' to mean tomorrow," he said wearily. "And preferably at my office and not my home." He considered asking Will how he even knew his home address, but then remembered all of his information was already in the system and conceded to the home visit.

 Once inside, Will stopped and turned to Frederick, smiling. Will was a bit taller but also a bit thinner so he wasn't obtrusive. "You smell like expensive scotch." Will's words were more of a question than an accusation.

 In a quick and flustered movement, Frederick took a step backwards. "There's a decanter in the kitchen. Help yourself." He outstretched his hand in a vague direction and kept his head down.

 Will nodded a single time, the waves of his hair bouncing against the frames of his glasses, and stood still. "I don't know where the kitchen is, Frederick."

 Frederick smiled a polite and concise grin that didn't reach his tired eyes as he began walking down the hallway to the kitchen, Will following closely behind but still stopping to observe the house. Will noticed how very opposing it was to Hannibal's house. He found a mild comfort in that.

 Still sitting on the counter was Frederick's glass. There was a small set of wrinkles embedded in lip balm and shining in the crystal on the rim of it. Frederick poured more scotch into this glass and turned to the liquor cabinet to fetch its counterpart. By the time he had turned back to pour again, Will had already pressed his lips to the smudge of oils on Frederick's glass.

 "That was supposed to be mine," Frederick said as he took a sip from the new glass.

 Will tilted his head and flexed his brows upward in a curt apology as his mouth was preoccupied with the oaky taste. Will exhaled emphatically and mumbled, "Good scotch." They both stood there silently, smothering their discomfort in biting, barrel aged scotch.

 Will's face tightened in an exaggerated smile. "Coconut chapstick?" he asked hesitantly, rubbing his lips together.

 Frederick struggled to swallow the sip he had just taken and it burned his throat as he tried to stifle his reaction. "Aloe actually," he replied bluntly.

 Will nodded. "Feels nice."

 The crystal clinked against the granite counter top as Frederick put his glass down unevenly. "As thrilled as I would be to give you advice on your skincare, I suggest you cut the foreplay so to speak," he tapped his fingers on the counter top, "and talk about why you're here."

 "I recall you being very fond of my skin." Will spoke directly, locking eyes over the glistening rim of his scotch glass, before taking a larger swig. He held the liquid in his mouth longer than before and licked a drop that lingered on the edge of his bottom lip. The way Will swallowed pulled at the corners of his mouth and created small dimples. He was making a show of it, a blatant display of disregard.

 Frederick felt a warmth glowing behind his cheeks. At the moment, he couldn't tell it if was anger, embarrassment, the scotch, or some mixture. He stayed silent.

 "I want the recordings," Will put the glass down on the counter and pushed it towards Frederick.

 Frederick took the glass and refilled it. "You want the recordings?" He delicately placed the glass in front of will and moved to stand next to him, leaning in closer than usual. "Or you want to see the recordings?" Frederick shifted his eyes to meet Will's in a calculating glance. Frederick's shoulders slumped as he stretched against the island. "Jack didn't send you."

 "Jack didn't send me." Will's voice overlapped slightly with Frederick's. “I thought you'd be more likely to comply if it weren't by my request.” Will pulled the glass to his lips, creasing them where the rim pressed.  “I've already had one person fucking around in my head.” He took a harsh sip. “Sodium amytal is used to coerce subjects into having false memories. I want to see what really happened." He shoved the glass down on the white granite and looked at Frederick, a slight look of worry on his face.

 “Remember anything particularly uncharacteristic?” Frederick’s voice was soft, but bathed in sarcasm. Will narrowed his doe eyes and drew his mouth into a stern expression. “Follow me.” Frederick conceded and began walking towards his study.

 When he had slammed his laptop shut earlier, it had caused many items on his desk to shift. There were papers littering the hardwood floor, the drawer was still open, and his prescription bottle was still lazily strewn open with the pills free. Frederick was past feeling sheepish. He motioned for Will to sit in the leather chair as he opened his laptop, turned it towards himself, and logged in. The video was pulled up to the exact second Frederick had left it.

 “You were watching it just now?” Will’s eyes panned from Frederick to the screen where they both stood in pause.

 “You reminded me that I had it in the first place. I was watching the first one to review it,” Frederick acknowledged, giving Will control of the video. He felt something stir as he reminded himself that he was previously touching himself to the recording. And it wasn’t even the good part.

 Will glanced at the oxycodone suspiciously before looking back at Dr. Chilton with a flash of questions on his face.

 “You would be so lucky,” Frederick quickly rebutted. “They’re leftovers. I’m not trying to off myself.” Frederick was hoping that Will would smile at that, but he didn’t. His eyes were transfixed on the screen. “I want you to know that it doesn’t paint a pretty picture for either of us. I can talk you through the part audio doesn’t pick up.”

 Will nodded blankly and pressed play, holding his breath.

  _“Did you not hear me, Dr. Chilton?” Will derided. “I said I want to see your cock.” Will was now leaning forward towards Frederick, his head heavy and his body weak at the neck._

  _“Let’s talk about-” Frederick was cut off._

  _“I want to know if you’re proportionate or overcompensating.” Will bit his bottom lip. “I have a bet with Alana. My guess is overcompensating.” Will wriggled his hips in circles as much as his restraints allowed._

  _“Perhaps you and Ms. Bloom should refrain from talking about my cock in the future.” Frederick tapped his cane on the floor in punctuation and took a moment. He paced around Will, keeping his eyes focused on a single out of place curl of Will’s dark hair. Frederick took a deep breath. “But now that you’ve mentioned it, how often_ do _you think about my cock?”_

  _Will stared at Frederick, head tired and lowered but piercing eyes straight forward like a  caged animal. “Not as often as you’d like, I’m sure.” Will smiled an awkward and knowing smile. His eyes almost disappeared under his half lidded gaze._

  _Frederick finally stood behind him, back lit from the lights, with a red halo silhouetting both of their forms.. “What would you do if I showed you right now?”_

  _“Laugh, probably,” Will rolled his head in delightful intoxication. Frederick’s face hardened._

 “That’s enough,” Frederick jumped in front of Will and paused the video. “You can see where this is going. You’re insufferable and I’m a jackass.”

 “Frederick,” Will warned, “leave the room if you’re uncomfortable.” Will wore a challenging expression and hit the play button as Frederick paced to the corner of the room.

  _“Why don’t you show me yours then?”_

  _Will laughed, gyrating against his restraints. “I’m a little tied up at the moment.”_

  _Frederick paused and rolled his shoulders back and down. “I’m sure I could help.”_

  _“Well I won’t say no to a good blow job, if that’s what you’re asking.” Will leaned back in his chair, pushing his hips slightly forward._

  _Frederick paced back around to the front of Will and cocked his head to the side, assessing him. Will’s eyes were now twitching as a result of the drugs. Dancing eyes as they’re called. “You don’t want fellatio from me. You’re just trying to win the upper hand.”_

  _“Pun intended?” Will asked with a crooked grin. His head rolled off to the side as if smiling were too much effort. “I’d take fellatio,” he spat back the clinical word mockingly, “from just about anyone right now. I feel good.”_

  _Frederick’s brow snapped upward in a small shrug. “Fine,” he said._

  _He leaned down, bracing himself on his cane as he lowered himself fully to his knees, reverently laying his cane on the ground as it made a soft clicking sound as it touched the tile._

  _Frederick placed his hands on the inside of Will’s thighs. He was surprisingly muscular or at least the muscles in his legs were tensed. The sedative qualities of the drug should have relaxed everything, so this was clearly nerves._

  _Frederick raked his hands up Will’s chest and began unbuttoning his jumpsuit, exposing a filthy white undershirt that smelled like salt and sweat. Frederick’s face was leaning against Will’s leg and he felt the muscles relax as he fumbled with some of the buttons. He ran his hand across Will’s ribs, feeling every one of them, running his fingers between the divots._

  _As Frederick unbuttoned lower, Will’s cock sprung against the soft dark hair on that dusted his torso. “All of that sodium amytal and you still haven’t told me to stop.” Frederick’s breath was hot on Will’s groin as he spoke, every word stirring sensation. “That’s interesting.”_

  _Will didn’t speak. His eyelids drooped, entangling his lashes and he arched his back towards Frederick._

   _Frederick wrapped his fingers around Will’s length and stroked. Will let out a pained whimper before Frederick wet his lips and mouthed the tip._

  _Will groaned a low throaty sound and mumbled, “I knew those pretty lips would be good at sucking my dick.”_

  _Saliva trickled down Will’s shaft and onto Frederick’s hand as he moved with Will’s thrusts. His cheeks hollowed as he sucked, creating a sharp line under his cheekbones that was rarely visible under his stubble. Will pushed deeper into Frederick’s throat and smiled. The high complicated the sensation, mixing pain, pleasure, and euphoria. Frederick began twisting his hand around the base of Will’s cock as he took him with his mouth._

  _Will’s back was off the chair as he leaned his knee into the lapel of Frederick’s tweed suit. “Just your mouth,” Will panted._

  _Frederick stopped, looked up at Will, and smiled. “You’re in no position to make requests. I’ll do whatever the fuck I want.”_

  _Will leaned back with a groan, enjoying both the physical pleasure, and the fact that he made Dr. Chilton use the word ‘fuck’._   _Frederick licked the underside of Will’s cock and slid his hands down the wet trail, bringing him closer and closer to the edge._   _Goosebumps appeared on Will’s chest as he began quivering. His body ached and burned as he pulled against his restraints, even pulling against the IV in his arm, reopening the skin._   _Frederick pressed his lips against the tip one final time and pulled his face away and, stroking quickly with his hands. Will convulsed and the heat that was building inside of him spilled onto his lap. Frederick stood and wiped away the fluids with Will’s undershirt._

 “What the fuck did I just watch?” Will asked, looking at Frederick.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Getting to slutty stuff I promise!!

Frederick stood, arms crossed, in the corner of the room. He pulled one hand free and brought it to his mouth to nervously bite his thumbnail before realizing Will was looking at him.

 “Why do you still have this?” Will paled as he stood and began pacing. 

 Frederick’s shrug was distracted as he continued to chew on his nail. “Let me guess, you want to hear that I beat off to it.” His voice was defensive and in a higher register than before.

 “Do you?

 “I think I’d like more scotch.” Frederick turned to leave the room, but Will caught him by the crook of his elbow and held him there.

 “Do you?” He repeated, his breath hot on Frederick’s face and his eyes absorbing the darkness around them.

 “Don’t flatter yourself,” Frederick hissed out in a whisper, leaving his teeth bared between his lips at the end of his words. Will let go and Frederick brushed the wrinkles from his sweater.

 Will paced around the room silently before looking back at Frederick, his blue eyes in welled frustration. “That is the definition of sexual assault. I was drugged." Will's voice was getting louder and more volatile. "I was restrained! You’d go to federal prison.” Will took a much needed breath. “That would feel so good," Will paused with spite lacing his words, "sending you to prison. Think what the board would do. You'd lose everything." Will slammed his fist on the desk and sat back down in the leather chair, running his rough hands through his dark waves. He scoffed. "If Hannibal found out about these, he would kill you. You know that right?"

 Frederick’s posture relaxed as he steadied himself. "You do realize that I am the only person at this moment who believes you about that." He took a step closer to Will, looming over him. "It would be a shame if I changed my mind. Like you said, sodium amytal can create false memories. Who's to say that everything you remembered about Dr. Lecter wasn't just a psychotic fabrication?"

 "You wouldn't," Will looked up defiantly.

 “I won’t tell if you won’t tell,” he smiled, hovering his hand over Will’s shoulder before placing it on the high back of the chair. "Besides, I take sodium amytal recreationally, so don't try to tell me what the high is like. You knew what you were doing. You did exactly what you wanted to do. That's sort of the whole point of it." Frederick began pacing the room, eyes still fixed on Will.

 Will stood, using his height to regain control, and leaned his hip against the desk. "You've always struck me as too much of a coward to shoot up."

 Frederick narrowed his eyes in a glare before his mouth curled into a polite smile. "I like to try everything at least once."

 "Even losing a kidney."

 Frederick genuinely laughed at Will’s spirit. He was charmingly arrogant. "Fuck you," he said with a bow as he left the room.

 Frederick poured himself another glass of scotch, this time pulling up a chair to sit in as he drank. He held the scotch in his mouth every time he sipped, letting the fire build up at the back of his throat and the center of his tongue. It burnt and felt deliciously similar to pain.

 Will appeared from behind a stark white column, his hip pressed against the wall and his body languidly hanging in the threshold. “We could make it fair,” Will said hesitantly.

 Slightly drunk at this point, Frederick gave Will an enthusiastic and sarcastic thumbs up. “And how do you propose we do that?”

 “Sodium amytal and a video recorder.”

 Frederick laughed, almost spitting out the sip of scotch he had taken but Will’s face remained serene.

 He continued, “You keep the copy of you and I keep the copy of me as,” he paused, searching for the right word before taking a step into the kitchen, “insurance.”

 “You cannot be serious.” Frederick twirled his fingers around the edge of the crystal, resonating a low note within the glass.

 “Why not?” Will encroached further, picking up the other glass and watching it shimmer in the house lights. “I’m assuming you have some here somewhere.”

 “I do,” Frederick sighed as his eyes wandered around the room, “but I prefer to intoxicate myself without an audience.”

 “I don’t care what you prefer,” Will stated bluntly. “This isn’t about what you prefer.” His voice was choppy and heated.

 “Am I to understand that I’m a hostage inside my own home until you’re satisfied?”

 “Yes,” Will growled.

 Frederick was acerbic in his expression as he hopped up from the chair. He brusquely brushed past Will, hobbling a bit, as he walked back into his office. Will paced slowly behind him, observing the sparse decor of the house. There was a single painting of what looked like poppies hanging in the hallway. It had three dimensional brush strokes that made it look expensive. The name Emilija Pasagic appeared in the corner. It looked like the kind of high art someone who didn’t like high art would hang in their house.

Will finally reached reached the office as Frederick was pulling out a latex tourniquet from the dark cherry drawer of his desk. A vial and a needle were already sitting on the desk next to the computer.

 The items carefully arranged on the desk currently captured Frederick’s attention as Will rounded the doorway into the room. Frederick looked up, his fingers entwined with the latex tubing, and fixed his eyes to Will. Will looked on with calm assertiveness.

 Leaning forward from the back of the chair, Frederick stripped off his sweater, revealing a grey undershirt. Will watched the way the low lights caught the muscles in Frederick’s forearms, how his veins lightly pushed towards the surface of his tanned skin.

 “Can I help?” Will asked, taking a step forward.

 “I’d rather you stay over there,” the words were muddled in his mouth as his teeth griped one side of the tourniquet. His veins became more prominent as the tubing was laced above his elbow.

 Frederick flipped the vial upside down in one hand and took the syringe in the other and began to draw the serum out. He stopped as the meniscus reached halfway and began to pull the needle out of the rubber sealant.

 “No,” Will said forcefully. “The same four milliliter dose you gave me.”

 Frederick looked into Will’s eyes as he drew two more milliliters, not watching the syringe. He did this from muscle memory.

 The veins in his arm were swollen and colored a deep purple at his point, bulging in their place. Frederick breathed deeply, and pushed the needle into his arm, all tension in his body relaxing the  second he pressed down the plunger.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Still at least one more chapter, but I feel like this is enough fun stuff to add sooner rather than later.

Melting into the leather of the office chair, Frederick exhaled with a satisfied twist to his lips. He lazily loosened the tourniquet and let his arms drape over the sides of the chair. The second wave of the high flooded his bloodstream. The way his arms dangled accentuated his musculature, his flesh pressed out by the arms of the chair.

 Will stepped around the desk and kneeled next to Frederick, eyes level. Taking the latex tubing from Frederick’s arm, Will coiled it around his hand before placing it on the desk next to its accouterments. Already appearing was a sharp line of bruising in the crook of Frederick’s arm and at the base of his grey, cotton sleeve.

 “I think I bled morphine for a solid week in the hospital,” Frederick admitted, catching Will off guard. “It’s so nice to just,” he smiled contently, “stop feeling.”

 Will nodded, glasses reflecting what little light was in the room in sharp flashes that caught Frederick’s green eyes and turning them an emerald shade. 

 “Four milliliters is nothing, by the way,” Frederick murmured. “I’ve built up a tolerance.” Frederick’s voice was derisive and sing-songy as he rolled his eyes away from Will.

 “I'll try not to read into the fact that you take truth serum recreationally,” Will laughed quietly to himself as Frederick nodded languidly.

 “Better that way,” he sighed. 

  “So as far as recording this,” attempting to keep eye contact, Will shifted his head lower, “what are we using?”

 Raking his hand across his face, Frederick carelessly pointed to his computer with a shrug. “There’s a camera in the screen.”

 The computer unlocked with a click as Will’s fingers deftly moved around the perimeter of the screen, pushing it towards Frederick and prompting him to log in.

 “H-8-m-y-j-0-b,” he smiled. “I haven’t the dexterity at the moment.”

 As Will pecked out the letters, he grinned. “Hate my job? And here I thought you were more clever.”

 “Better than ‘password’,” Frederick shifted his shoulders and began flexing his hands rhythmically to enjoy the numbness of his fingertips.

 Will found the recording software and took the computer to the bookcase on the opposing wall, angling the camera to watch them. The room was dark, but not dark enough to obscure the two men in the frame.

 Placing his hands on the desk to brace himself, Frederick leaned forward out of the chair. “I can’t decide if I’m worried or a little excited.” Tongue loosened and inhibitions dulled, Frederick was actually quite pleasant.

 “What are you worried about?” Will’s hips swayed as he walked towards the desk and slipped into a chair, eyes never wandering from Frederick.

 “I’m worried,” he said, laying his chin on the desk between his outstretched arms, “that you’ll find out my deep, dark secrets.” Grinning to himself, he rolled his head to one side and looked up at Will with a crooked and affable expression.

 Wearing a grin himself, Will noted, “You’re actually kind of cute when you’re not such a prick.”

 Frederick scoffed dramatically and propped his head up in his hand. “I’ve worked very hard my entire life to become a prick,” he huffed. “I don’t need to be cute.” His eyes were like saucers as he looked across the desk. He looked kind and playful, very unlike the person he appeared to be. Will realized that he acted very feline in this moment, rubbing his cheekbones, rolling his shoulders, curling and uncurling his fingers.

 “Take off your shirt,” Will said abruptly. “I want to see your scar.”

 Frederick leaned back and grabbed the hem of his undershirt, pulling it up his torso and over his round shoulders with a tug. His skin was tanned and his chest hair was groomed compulsively. Leaning back further, he exposed his scar to Will, fingers grazing the raised and knotted skin. “Do I look like a badass or a coward? I haven’t decided for myself yet,” Frederick’s voice was muffled as his head was buried in his chest, looking at the vertical bisection from rib cage to groin. 

 “How far does it go?”

 Moving one hand to the button of his trousers, Frederick pulled the fabric down an inch, revealing the end of his scar and the beginning of denser hair. “Not _that_ far,” he said straight-faced.

 Will stood and slowly paced around to the other side of the desk, dragging his fingertips over the dark wood as he made his way behind Frederick. As Will placed his hands on Frederick’s shoulders, it sent a jolt through Frederick’s body like a streak of chilled lightning. Will’s hands were cold, or at least cold in comparison to Frederick.

 Palming Frederick’s shoulders, Will’s hands focused on the boney point where his clavicles ended and dropped off in a harsh angle, the weak spot in otherwise smooth, strong shoulders. He pressed his hands forward and slid them down Frederick’s chest, feeling every line of muscle that was now malleable in his high and bringing his lips close to Frederick’s ear..

 “I want you to touch yourself,” Will whispered, “and I want you to think about me.”

 With his gaze flicking to Will and a startled breath caught in his throat, Frederick looked up with quizzical eyes and a knitted brow. His lips slowly bent into a smile as he hardened his stare and ran his own hands down the length of his torso.

 “Should I put on a show or do my usual thing?” Frederick’s voice was a low rumble in his throat as he moved to unbutton his trousers.

 “No show.” Will took a step back and straightened his posture.

 Arching up, Frederick unzipped his pants and let them fall open. There was a small indentation where his torso folded and his pants had dug into the slender but untoned flesh at his hips. It was a hard, mauve line, perpendicular to the scar that ended where it began. Frederick pushed the band of his clothing down and exposed his cock, hardening with every pulse and filling his fist as he stroked it softly. His movements grew steadier as he secured his bottom lip between his teeth, blanching the color and adding complex sensations to his pleasure.

 Closing his eyes and arching into his hand, Frederick could hear Will matching his rough and irregular breaths. He moved his hand faster and gripped tighter, tensing the muscles in his torso, contorting the features on his face ever so slightly. He slowed his pace and tried to regain control of his breathing as he heard Will behind him.

 “Don’t stop,” Will panted, unbuttoning his jeans. Will’s hand hovered over his hardening groin as he watched, gaze burning.

 At this, Frederick’s face flushed and he felt a warmth spreading through his body. Pulse reigniting, he licked the palm of his hand and placed the wet skin to the tip of his cock before rolling his hand back into a heated rhythm. 

 Deep, satisfied moans resonated in Frederick’s throat as his hand slid over his arousal, twisting his fist delicately to touch all of himself. His thighs quivered as he raised his hips from the chair, balancing his entire body on shoulder blades and toes. Panting behind him, out of sight but well within earshot, Will’s pace quickened until he thrust one hand onto the high back of the chair, collapsing his weight and unstabling Frederick.

 “Wait,” Will breathed, frantically. Frederick obliged with discontent, recalling that this was the second time Will had interrupted him getting off today. “I want you to fuck me.”


	5. Chapter 5

"What?" Frederick asked drowsily, breath still ragged.

 "I want you to fuck me," Will repeated more forcefully than before, placing his hand on the desk to brace himself as he moved to lean against his hip.

 "Why?" Frederick's eyes narrowed suspiciously as his met Will's gaze. Will's face was dark in the lighting, his expression stern as he chewed on his bottom lip impatiently.

 "Because you've wanted to for so long," his lips parted beautifully with a shimmer of glossy dew catching the light, "and it's pathetic, Dr. Chilton."

 Leaping up from the chair, Frederick pinned Will's hips against the desk and pressed their mouths together in a deep kiss. Will's lips resisted but his throbbing arousal ground against Frederick in soft circles. Frederick's hands moved possessively up Will's body, palming his smooth, pale skin and unbuttoning the blue flannel shirt as he made his way to Will's sharp jawline. Wrapping his hand around Will's chin, Frederick pinched his thumb into the pressure point between his teeth and forcibly opened his mouth, Hungrily, he slid his tongue inside. Will moaned into his open mouth as their tongues moved together in a fighting rhythm.

 Pulling away, Will ran his tongue over Frederick's open lips and lifted his chin, exposing his neck. The skin there was rough with unkempt stubble and Frederick moved his lips against the coarse hair. Softly, Frederick bit at Will's neck, pulling delicate patches of skin into his mouth and causing them to saturate with a pinkish hue, before moving his lips to Will's earlobe. He sucked there for a moment, pulling pleasured groans from Will's lips, as he slipped the open shirt off Will's shoulders.

 Hopping onto the desk, Will wrapped his legs around Frederick, keeping their groins pressed against each other, and tangled his fingers in Frederick's chestnut hair. Will arched into Frederick's lips as they skipped their way down his chest, pausing for a moment at his collarbone, and finally moving to circle his nipple. The skin tightened and became more prominent as little bumps emerged and pinkened under Frederick's wet lips. Will snatched the glasses from his face and folded them, placing them on the corner of the desk.

 Frederick gripped onto Will's thighs and pulled his hips towards him, causing Will to lay back on the cool surface of the desk and his hips to hover over the edge. Placing a hand firmly on Will's chest, Frederick looked down at the helpless, undone, and _pathetic_ expression on Will's face and smiled.

 Will stared back, half-lidded, curls stuck to sweat against his brow, as his lips curled into a matching mischievous grin.

 Unwrapping his legs, Will leaned up and wriggled out of his jeans, kicking them across the floor. Frederick pulled his wallet from his trousers and tossed it in the chair before shimmying out of his clothes and letting dark, heavy fabric pool at his feet.

 Kneading Will's hips, Frederick pushed Will back onto the desk and moved between his legs. He opened the drawer of his desk and produced a bottle of oil, dripping some into his hand before placing it on the table next to Will. Frederick gave Will's chest a light shove, instructing him to lie back, and ran his oiled hand over Will's cock.

 Mewing softly, Will rolled his hips into Frederick's hand before locking an ankle around Frederick's back and pulling him closer. After a few strokes, Frederick's hand dropped lower between Will's legs and pressed a slicked finger against his entrance; Will stiffened but moved into the sensation. Frederick moved slowly, one hand raking up Will's ribs as a soothing distraction and the other moving deeper inside of Will, until he hit a spot that sent jolts of pleasure through him in waves. Will was biting his lip as he angled into Frederick's hand, his eyes screwed tightly shut. Frederick added another finger and Will's breath hitched before fading into a demanding whimper. Will's hips rolled carefully as Frederick spread him wider, hand still moving on his bare chest.

 As Frederick stepped back, Will caught his breath, releasing his tension in a loud sigh. Thumbing through his wallet, Frederick pulled out a condom and placed it next to the oil. He then threw his wallet over his shoulder, burying it in the pile of discarded clothing.

 Will's breathing quickened as he brushed his hair out of his face and watched Frederick roll the condom on his length and oil himself. Frederick pushed Will's knees apart with his leg and took a moment to lock eyes with Will as he stood between his legs. He knitted his brow in a question and Will nodded in return.

 Placing the tip at Will's entrance, Frederick applied pressure until he slowly slid into Will. His movements were small as Will winced, tightening around him. Frederick stopped

 "It's fine," Will panted, nervously

 Frederick ran his hand up Will's chest and felt the strain in his muscles as he began moving again. The thrusts were slow and shallow, allowing Will to acclimate. Finally, Frederick reached a depth that made Will's breath catch and his muscles convulse around him. Will's scrunched brow dissolved from discomfort to pleasure, as his mouth opened in silent gasps.

 Quickening his pace, Frederick grabbed onto Will's hipbones and began moving his entire length into Will in a steady rhythm. Will moved toward his thrusts, matching his pace and crashing their bodies against one another. The loud pulse ringing in Frederick's ears drowned out the low rumbling groans caught at the back of his throat as he thrust deeper into Will.

 Every thrust stroked the same pleasure point inside of Will and every time he let out a sharp, shallow breath. Will grabbed his own cock and began pumping his fist in time with Frederick's thrusts, magnifying the pleasure.

 Frederick straightened his back and raised Will's hips off the desk, pounding into him with a muted slapping sound. Stroking himself faster, Will's panting hastened as a drawn out and muffled cry escaped his lips. His release came in waves as he spilled over his belly and tightened around Frederick's cock. Frederick felt a warmth radiating through him as he shuddered and came into Will, collapsing over him onto the desk.

 He laid there inside of Will for a moment, catching his breath before leaving the room to clean up.

 When they both returned to the room, Frederick slumped once more into the leather chair and watched Will dress himself.

 "Sit with me until the drug wears off?" His voice was still ragged. "The room spins when I close my eyes."

 Will smiled as he laced his belt through the loops of his jeans, eyes never leaving the floor. "It's late and I have a two hour drive home."

 Frederick sighed and spun the chair side to side as he looked at Will. "I need someone to keep me distracted." Will still didn't look up. "You can sleep on the couch. You don't have to go right now."

 Will took a deep breath and looked back at Frederick. "Can I use your shower in the morning?"

 Frederick nodded. Will didn't bother buttoning his shirt.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this is the end of this little ditty but hopefully it has a short sequel.


End file.
